


And The Winner Is

by CongratulationsBaby



Series: Australia's Prize Catch [12]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: Set after 'Stay of Execution' in same A/U where Franky is a contestant of a reality TV show and Bridget is the Production Assistant assigned to her.The votes are in... and the winner of 'Australia's Prize Catch' is...a.k.a the finale.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Series: Australia's Prize Catch [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	And The Winner Is

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This is it - the big finale! I may pop back in and out of this series adding one-shots as and when I'm inspired (e.g. more Hot Seat Interviews, secret make-out sessions, first auditions, maybe even Ballie-centric additions), but this is the final oneshot to conclude the main plot. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed so far, I hope this finale does it justice for you <3
> 
> I guess all I can say is... enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of the characters, you know, the usual 'don't sue me' content.

**And The Winner Is**

_10 minutes._

Everything that had happened, it all came down to the next 10 minutes.

Putting herself out there for the world to scrutinise, the schemes and plots, the challenges and fake dates and parties, watching her friends leave one by one each week, being pulled apart by public opinion, finding _love,_ all of it.

_9 minutes._

“God this is nerve wracking.”

Franky’s grip on Allie’s hand tightened reassuringly. They’d sat in silence since the presenter had introduced himself one final time. This was it. Just Franky and Allie left, the sofas and chairs around them empty now. Will had gone just an hour ago, his grin _relieved_ as he told them he was just happy to find Kaz out there, and that third place behind those two was an honour.

Franky and Allie had since sat around, making drinks as they chatted about what they’d do with the winnings. It was hefty amount, $300,000. Franky had come into the mansion to get that money and apply to study law. Now though, now she had grander schemes. Holidays, or a modest house and a nice car, or a comfortable savings account; so many possibilities, and all of them she considered with one person on her mind. Franky didn’t want to win just for herself anymore, she wanted to win for _them_. For her and Bridget.

“Do you think that…” Allie trailed off meaningfully, her question clear but left unspoken as the cameras continued to zoom in on their faces, catching every micro-expression. They were being broadcast live. Big finale.

“Yeah,” Franky nodded, with a small reassuring smile, “defs.”

Bea and Bridget would be out there amongst the audience. She just knew it.

Allie was placated, responding with a smile of her own and a tighter squeeze of Franky’s hand. They took deep breaths, helping each other through the final few minutes. Franky had hit it off with Allie from Day 1, so much quicker than with Bea who was a lot quieter and more reserved. Allie was bright, bubbly, and open, her attitude putting Franky at ease immediately – kindred spirits become fast friends.

She hoped that on the outside she’d remain in touch with Bea and Allie. She pondered the possibility of double dates and hanging out on the beach. If she won, there was just one small thing to do first…

 _“Franky Doyle, Allie Novak,”_ the booming voice sounded out over the mansion. They jumped. Had it already been 10 minutes? _“It’s time to crown Australia’s Prize Catch.”_

****

Bridget stood in the audience, craning her neck amongst the throng of eager fans. She had arrived earlier with Bea, but Bea was rushed off reluctantly to the stage area with all the previous contestants. Bridget envied her somewhat, she was in prime position to see Allie on exiting – Allie couldn’t miss her.

Bridget, however, was battling a jostling crowd in the vain hope that she could catch Franky’s eye. She couldn’t push herself to the front, all too aware that Joan Ferguson was nearby, likely watching. She didn’t want to be escorted away at the last moment. No, she’d hang back and _hope_ that Franky would know she was there somewhere, waiting for her.

The presenter, clad in a garish suit, stood up and waved his arms at the crowds, signalling quiet.

 _“Going live again in 3,2…”_ a producer shouted, before going quiet and throwing up his hand.

Go time.

“Franky Doyle,” The presenter rumbled into his microphone, smiling, “Allie Novak… It’s time to crown _Australia’s Prize Catch_.”

The audience roared in excitement and Bridget felt tremors of excitement as she was carried on the waves of energy.

****

“ _The votes are in…”_ Franky’s heart stopped at the pause, _“… and the public have decided.”_

“Oh come the fuck on,” Franky muttered, which earned a laugh and a jab in the side from Allie.

“Franky, we’re live,” she whispered, amused. Fletch watched her sternly and Franky merely shrugged in response.

“Maybe if you let loose a little more, you’d be right here beside us,” she said with a cheeky smile. Fletch shook his head, though his mouth turned up at the corners.

“You know, I’m actually gonna miss you Doyle.”

“Ooof steady on.”

Fletch let out a laugh and the camera caught the sparkle in Franky’s eyes.

_“The contestant with the most votes and deemed Australia’s Prize Catch is…”_

Franky looped her arm around Allie’s shoulders, pulling her in close.

“Whatever happens, blondie, we’ve got people waiting for us, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Allie drew a deep breath, “yeah.”

“ _…. FRANKY DOYLE!”_

Franky opened her mouth but no words came out. She felt the rush of blood to her ears, muting the cries of excitement from Allie beside her.

She’d won.

The public didn’t hate her.

It must be a dream.

As if she’d thought it aloud, she felt a sharp pinch to her arm, bringing her out of her stupor headfirst into the cacophony of the audience screaming outside near the presenter’s mic.

 _“Fuck!”_ She clutched her arm, glaring at Allie.

Allie shrugged, her smile wide.

“You looked like you needed it. It was either that or a Chinese burn.”

“Don’t you dare!”

_“Allie Novak, please make your way to us – Franky, sit tight! We’ll be back!”_

Franky knew that she’d won. She’s won a shitload of money and apparently the public all wanted to bang her or be her or –

All she could think about was that in less than an hour, she’d see Bridget and they’d never have to be apart again.

****

“FRANKY DOYLE!”

Bridget’s eyes closed as she felt elation bubble over. The audience went wild, their screams and applause and hollers of excitement threatening to burst Bridget’s eardrums. She didn’t care though.

Franky had _won._

She was so proud.

She watched a few moments later as Allie came tearing up the long driveway from the mansion, her hand shielding her eyes from the onslaught of paparazzi and floodlights as she made her way toward the presenter on the stage. Bridget rose up onto the balls of her feet, catching the look of pure shock and adoration as Allie, for the first time in weeks, laid eyes on Bea.

Bea smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless, letting Allie know that she was _there,_ with her. Allie winked at her as she stood next to the presenter, ready for the onslaught of questions. Bea eventually tore her eyes away from Allie, rather reluctantly, and she gazed over the crowd.

Bridget’s hand came up just a fraction, a subtle attempt at drawing Bea’s attention. It worked. Bea’s eyes zeroing in on her. Bridget smiled widely, nodding in Allie’s direction.

 _About time,_ she mouthed.

Bea looked bashful, giving a small thumbs up and a nod in return. They understood each other perfectly.

_I’ll let Franky know where you are._

****

Franky walked down the familiar driveway. She’d walked down this driveway to go to their weekly challenges and her winning date nights. She’d always walked the patterned brick as a contestant, and now she walked it as a winner. This year’s _prize_ _catch,_ she snorted, if only they knew.

Franky could hear the roar of the crowds and plastered the biggest grin she could on her face. As she turned the corner, just past the gates, _finally,_ she was met with bright flashing lights. Floodlights overhead hit her eyes and Franky winced as several cameras were shoved in her face, people yelling over each other, ordering her to stand still or smile or frown or move or… their voices clamouring as they contradicted each other.

Franky narrowed her eyes, looking around at all the staff and fans leaning over the barricades and crying out. _Where was Bridget?_

She didn’t have time to continue, however, as she glanced ahead and saw the presenter beckoning her eagerly up to the platform. All the previous contestants stood neatly in two rows and Franky spotted Bea in the back row, smirking. Was that a hint of pride? She also spotted Bea blush as Allie gently squeezed her hand beside her. It was Franky’s turn to smirk.

“Franky!” The presenter called out, and she made her way towards him, still keeping an eye out on the crowd for Bridget, “for someone who has just won _$300,000_ and been crowned _Australia’s Prize Catch,_ you certainly look like you’ve got somewhere to be!”

The crowd laughed and Franky laughed with them, turning her attention back to the presenter. A microphone was thrust into her hand.

“S’just overwhelming,” she said as she collected herself, “I expected to be gone the first week.”

“But instead, here you are!”

Camera’s slowly rolled forward around her, trying to get a good angle. Franky glanced at them.

“So, Franky,” the presenter continued, “there’s been a _lot_ going on outside of the mansion as I’m sure you were made aware! For a moment, I did wonder if you’d survive to the finale!”

“So did I,” Franky responded, “I’m not gonna lie, I did things I’m not proud of and I hurt people along the way, but that was the past. I’m just glad that there were people out here who believed in me… in who I could be.”

A round of applause from the audience.

“Speaking of ‘ _who you could be_ ’,” the presenter smiled at the camera, “what does our _Prize Catch_ intend to do with the prize money? One way ticket to travel the world? A sports car maybe?”

Franky smiled.

“When I auditioned for this show, I wanted to use the money to study law.”

“But now?”

“Now…,” Franky looked out over the crowd, her eyes searching. _Nothing,_ “… now I’m thinking of a bigger future.”

She turned back to the presenter with a cheeky grin.

“But a hot girl in a hot car won’t hurt.”

The presenter and the crowd laughed once more. Franky took that time to look over at the other contestants and noticed Bea watching her intensely. Their eyes met and Franky raised her eyebrows.

_What, Red?_

Bea nodded her head toward the crowd, her brow furrowed as she jutted her chin. She was indicating a specific area. Franky turned her head to look but the presenter drew her attention back.

“And now you’ve got a whole world of hot girls to choose from,” he said into his own microphone as he looked out over the previous contestants too, “but the question we’re all dying to know _is_ : did anyone in the mansion catch your eye?”

Franky nodded, hesitantly but with a soft smile, and the audience _aww_ ed.

“Yeah,” she confirmed.

“Would you look at that!” The presenter shouted out, “ _Prize Catch_ caught before she even left the mansion!”

He turned to Franky.

“So… which lucky lady was it? Kim? Allie? Hell, you were pretty upset when Bea left. Could it be true love?”

Bea mimed vomiting and Allie gripped her hand tighter, trying to hold in her laughter. Franky shook her head and took a deep breath.

_Now or never._

“It’s Bridget Westfall.”

Silence. A murmur then rippled through the crowd and the presenter opened his mouth and shut it just as promptly, confused. He pawed at his earpiece, brow furrowed.

Franky looked back at Bea who was now, with the distraction, pointing out into the crowd. Franky followed her finger and her eyes finally met beautiful sapphire blue. Bridget looked back at her, eyes filled with pure love and a smile like no other, and Franky’s heart leapt in her throat.

_There she is._

“Bridget Westfall,” Franky spoke into the microphone, taking control of the interview as the presenter looked on wide-eyed, “who has been, without a doubt, the best thing that has happened to me.”

The crowed seemingly parted around Bridget as they realised Franky had her pinned with a look. They watched them both, their heads bobbing like they were audience to a tennis match.

“You believed in me when no-one else did,” Franky continued, speaking only to Bridget now. She saw Bridget bite her lip, “when I went into that mansion, I had no idea what love really was. I was a fuck-up, Gidge, trying to better myself. With you, I don’t just want to be better, I want to be my _best._ So what I’m tryin’ to say is… thank you.”

Franky watched as Bridget took an uncertain step forward, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“I love you,” Franky finished. She unceremoniously dropped the mic and heard the crowd hollering out, cheering her on, _them_ on. She raced down the steps from the platform, ignoring the calls from the presenter and the Producers, who were jogging toward her.

She sidestepped the cameras, feeling them on her back as she pushed toward Bridget. The crowd parted as Bridget also moved toward her, and they met in a circle, surrounded by strangers calling out and cameras filming their every move, but they might as well have been on another planet.

Nothing could touch them.

Franky’s hands came up and cupped Bridget’s cheeks, and Bridget’s hands landed on Franky’s hips, drawing her closer.

“I love you too,” Bridget breathed, and Franky let out a huff of laughter as she felt her own tears falling. Their foreheads met and they looked at each other tenderly for a moment, swaying on the spot. Without preamble, Bridget craned her neck up and caught Franky’s lips in a searing kiss.

The audience gasped in delight and the cameras crept in closer, capturing every moment for the viewers at home.

Franky’s hands slowly caressed Bridget’s face as they continued their kiss, and she thought she heard Vera’s voice in the background muttering:

_“I don’t care what Ferguson is saying, keep the cameras going. The audience are going to eat this up.”_

Eventually, and reluctantly, they parted, their foreheads resting together once more.

“Wonder what the papers will say tomorrow,” Franky murmured cheekily.

“No matter what,” Bridget whispered with a beautiful smile, “we’re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I wanna know what you tthhiinnnkkk  
> I want you to sshhhooowww mmeeeee  
> I wanna read what you tthhoouugghhtt  
> I know you can tellllllll mmmeeeeeee
> 
> More importantly though, I just hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> You all rock <3


End file.
